


Father's Day

by Lovedmoviesb



Series: The Famous Rick Grimes [14]
Category: The Walking Dead (TV)
Genre: F/M, Father's Day, Rookie Year, the Plan
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-10-01
Updated: 2019-10-01
Packaged: 2020-11-09 06:17:12
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 460
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/20848874
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Lovedmoviesb/pseuds/Lovedmoviesb
Summary: This one's dedicated to all the men out there who show up for their children, and to my dad, creator of some of the greatest water balloon battles I've ever seen.Happy Father's Day! Enjoy this little one shot set many years into the future of The Plan/Rookie Year Richonne.





	Father's Day

To the world, her husband was the famous Rick Grimes, but inside their house, Rick went by a very different title.

"Daddy!" Judith squealed, thrusting her little hands out to shield her face. Rick splashed water at her with a grin, shouting in delight as Judith streaked off through the yard. She dove for the bucket at the foot of the porch stairs, seizing a handful of balloons.

"Whoa, whoa!" Carl rushed to her side. "Be careful Judes, just take one." He coaxed the other potential missiles back into the bucket. Judith looked crestfallen for a moment before Carl pushed a red balloon into her hand. "It's easier to aim with one," he explained, pulling her hand back to launch the projectile at their father.

Andre rushed to their side, filling his arms with ammo. Across the yard, Rick began to back away, holding up one palm.

"Hey!" Rick danced out of the way, shielding RJ. "Don't wet the baby!" he cautioned.

His plea fell on deaf ears as his children launched an all-out assault, whipping water balloons at their dad by the dozen. It appeared that they'd all inherited his talent for pitching. RJ, despite Rick's words, did not seem at all to mind getting wet. The toddler screamed in delight as Rick ran, still holding him. Rubber exploded across the yard, water spraying in every direction. From her place on the porch, Michonne watched it all.

"Chonne!" Rick yelled for her, dripping as he rushed past her. "I need backup!" His Dodger's cap fell from his head. Their sons seized the opportunity, pelting their father with glee. A balloon hit him squarely, drenching Rick's short cropped hair.

"This is how you celebrate Father's Day?" Michonne asked in amusement. She kicked her heels off, shrugging out of her blazer.

Water dripped down Rick's face as he bounced their squealing toddler. "Baby, I could use some help," he begged, shaking his hair out.

Michonne deposited her belongings safely out of the line of fire before walking down the porch stairs in her bare feet.

"Mom," Andre grinned at her. "Who's side are you on?"

Michonne bent down to the bucket, selecting two balloons. She tossed one to her husband before lifting another for herself. Carl became the first casualty as Michonne aimed and threw. Andre followed in quick succession. In seconds, the war continued in earnest, Rick and Michonne on one side, their children on the other.

"Thanks baby," Rick grinned at her, diving for the hose as the kids managed to secure the bucket to themselves.

"I've got your back," Michonne reminded him. She took RJ, pulling the toddler to her chest as Rick sprinted back into the fray, swinging the hose wildly to the delight of their brood.


End file.
